


His Baby Blues

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Phil's in a room alone contemplating the start of their family.





	His Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> For the Phandom Flash fest

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Phil knew he was “blessed” and so many people didn't get this luxury. So many people didn't get a choice at all. There were many people who couldn't have kids for a number of reasons and would never get a biological child. There were also people that didn't have to look at their child and see only their partner and half a stranger- or what Phil was more afraid of only _himself_ and a stranger.  
He wanted a baby Dan though and the honest way and only way he could get his husband to agree with it was to put both of their sperm in with the surrogate's egg.  
Only now he was standing alone in a stark white room with pamphlets and posters of pregnancy issues and images of fetus progression all along the walls and it smelled sterile and clean and not at all how it should smell when you're starting your family.  
A primal instinct in Phil wanted it to smell sweaty and a less primal instinct wanted it to smell like their fabric softener. He wanted it to smell like Dan and sound like Dan's sounds.   
Maybe the thoughts alone could coax his body into listening to him. The thoughts of Dan, and of what Dan was probably doing in the next room over. The soft grunts and moans. The beginning of their family.  
His body refused to listen. Phil called it as a lost cause as he tucked himself back into his pants. He couldn't do it like this. Part of him felt guilty for not going with adoption anyway. There were so many kids that needed a family and here they were a family without a kid. It was selfish to want to pick and choose how their child came to be.   
The thought of having a son or daughter with Dan's curly bush of a head or big doe eyes waved in front of his mind again and he felt torn.   
This should be a happy and easy choice. Most people didn't even have to make it.  
He groaned, not in the good way, and exited the exam room with his empty vial. Maybe Dan would be okay with just going with his this time around. They wanted multiple kids anyway. Maybe he could convince him to just trade off.  
“You couldn't, either?” A voice right to his left asked, causing him to jump.  
Dan smiled his big crinkly smile at Phil. Damn did he love that man.  
He placed his large hands over Phil's and squeezed.  
“Let's go home and think some more. You're going to get wrinkles and I don't want this kid to think-however we go about getting this kid” he added seriously, holding Phil's gaze. “I don't want them to think that I'm a grave robber.-Ow!”  
Phil rubbed his thumb gently over Dan's shoulder where he shoved him.   
“Home sounds good.” He thought of the primitive smells and sounds he wanted back in the exam room.  
“Home sounds really good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Not sure if this super qualifies for the flash fest since he didn't actually go through with it but I didn't have the peppiest day, I wanted to do something different and I also just haven't sat down and written smut yet and it didn't seem like today was the day to do it.   
> Please comment!
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr:  
> tortitabby.tumblr.com


End file.
